Yang Provides
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Yang comes up with a creative solution to one of her team's problems and learns a lot about some of her teammates. [The solution is lactation, so if you're not into that, this isn't for you]
1. Setting the Mood

Team RWBY's dorm room was so quiet you could hear the pages being turned by Ruby, Weiss and Blake and Yang's fingers tapping on her scroll. On this quiet midweek afternoon, there was nothing but peace and quiet in the room until Blake spoke up from her bunk.

"Is it just me, or is the milk at Beacon kind of sub-par?" she idly asked.

"Thank you!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, almost punching the roof from her top bunk. "I thought I was the only one who noticed."

"I've noticed that too," Weiss responded, setting her book down on the desk she was working at. "I even started having my coffee black with how bad it is."

"Wait a second," Yang interrupted, finally pulled from her scroll. "Aren't you rich enough to buy your own milk? Hell, I'm sure your Schnee Money could buy a whole farm."

"Maybe my father could buy a farm, but I certainly can't. And while I could buy my own milk, I don't exactly have a lot of opportunities to go into Vale, let alone to do grocery shopping. That, and any milk that could be mailed here might actually be worse than what we already have," Weiss answered.

"And I don't think we can bring a cow to Beacon. I'm not even allowed to have Zwei in here," Ruby added, with a beeping alarm interrupting her. Ruby checked her scroll, making her eyes open wide with shock. "Oh geez, I gotta go. I was gonna go hang out with Penny. Let's talk about this later, bye!" she said as she clambered off her bunk and shot out the door. After a moment of silent thought, Yang jumped down from her own bunk.

"Alright, so, what Ruby said gave me a crazy idea. We might not be able to bring a cow to Beacon, but we could… make one," Yang suggested, garnering raised eyebrows from the monochrome pair.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Weiss responded slowly, thinking as she spoke.

"It'd be easy. I'd take some stuff to make me lactate and then I'll provide all we need," Yang said with full confidence.

"You're right, that _is_ a crazy idea," Blake deadpanned.

"That only sounds slight less practical than bringing a cow to Beacon. Also, I doubt you can provide enough for four people," Weiss added. The pair's comments gave Yang a momentary pause.

"Well, it was just an idea, can't say I blame you for not being into it," Yang replied with a nonchalant shrug. 'Guess I'll just have to prove them wrong', Yang thought as she whipped out her scroll and started doing her research. Before long a pair of private messages from her teammates appeared on her scroll.

 _Weiss: I apologise for doubting your idea, but I have to admit that I am curious. Let me know if you are still interested. Please do not tell anyone._

 _Blake: Sorry for saying your idea was crazy, I didn't want Weiss to think I'm into this idea. Do you still want to try it?_

As she read the messages, a devilish grin crept on to her face. _'This'll be fun.'_

That weekend Yang had her concoction set up and ready to demonstrate for Weiss and Blake. Of course, the two girls were unaware that the other would be joining them, with each of them silently waiting for the other to leave before Yang arrived. That was when Yang strolled on in with a little bottle in hand.

"Alright, ladies, you ready for this?" Yang said, confident as can be. A flurry of emotions hit Weiss and Blake's faces, primarily panic.

"I-I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Weiss unconvincingly defended. Blake kept silent, but her face said everything it needed to.

"I dunno, this message you sent me says you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Yang said with an almost insufferably smug smirk. "But don't worry, nothing from today is gonna leave this room, assuming you two can keep a secret." Blake responded with an almost frantic nod, while Weiss's response was more subdued, yet equally in favour. Yang ditched her jacket and sidled on up next to where Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed, beckoning Weiss to join them.

"Do we have to watch? I can't imagine it being that quick," Weiss said as she sat down.

"Well, assuming I wasn't a victim of false advertising, I'm about to prove you wrong," Yang said, yet to ease off the smug. She opened up the bottle, filled the cap with the neon liquid and downed it in one swift motion. "And now we wait."

The gasp that escaped Yang's mouth moments later made it clear that this wasn't going to be a long wait. Her tube top began to stretch as her breasts grew beneath it. Within moments Yang's bust had gotten so big that they began to spill out the top of Yang's top, with the quiet strain on the seams of the top barely audible, but increasingly visible, as small patches of flesh became visible between gaps in the seams. Yang quickly shoved her top down to save it from bursting, revealing a strapless bra that was equally snug, with flesh spilling out everywhere it could. She immediately reached back and undid the clasp of her bra. The tension immediately faded for Yang as her breasts were freed from their restraints, revealing that her nipples had grown larger and firmer, while having turned a darker brown colour.

"Oh, wow, this is way faster than I expected," Yang breathed.

"I didn't even know this was possible," Weiss added.

"It's incredible," Blake said with a rapturous tone.

Tension began to build in Yang's chest again, as her soft chest began to perk up and grow firmer, filling out into a rounder, more taut shape.

"Uh, guys, I think they're getting full. Did you guys bring anything to… uh…" Yang said, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"I thought you did!" Weiss interrupted in a panic.

"I have an idea," Blake said, focused and collected as she leant in and latched on to one of Yang's swollen nipples with her mouth. As Blake began to suckle, Yang felt waves of pleasure and relief emanate from where Blake was attached. Yang couldn't relax just yet though, as a white bead began to form on her other nipple.

"Hey, Weiss, I know this is a lot to ask, but can you help me out before I start leaking?" Yang asked, almost pleading with Weiss.

"Tell. No one," Weiss said firmly, eyes locked with Yang's. She then looked at the free nipple, from which a very small trickle of white liquid had begun. Slowly and reluctantly, Weiss lapped up the trickle before latching on and suckling on Yang's erect nipple. With both milk-laden breasts being dealt with, Yang gently rolled her head back and let out a long moan of contented pleasure.

"Oh my gods, this feels so gooooood," Yang gasped as her arms almost instinctively reached around to cradle Blake and Weiss's heads as they fed from Yang's bloated breasts. While Yang wouldn't fully admit it out loud, there was a warming in her core that was telling her just how incredibly aroused by this she was. She made a mental note to deal with that later and let Blake and Weiss carry on. She kept on letting out shorter, quieter moans and gasps of pleasure as her newly sensitive breasts were suckled and fondled by Blake and Weiss, Blake being the more enthusiastic of the two by far.

After an amount of time that Yang wished could go on forever, Blake detached herself from Yang's breast, which had finally deflated back to its normal size, something that Yang hadn't even noticed in her pleasured haze.

"So, how was it?" Yang asked, blushing slightly.

"I… I really don't know how to describe it, but it was amazing," Blake said reverentially. As if on cue, Weiss finished her drink too and let Yang's other breast be free.

"That may be the best milk I've drunk in my entire life," Weiss said, almost sounding confused at the words coming out of her mouth. A beaming smile rose to Yang's face as she wrapped the pair in a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it," Yang cheered. "We gotta do this again, except, y'know, better organised."

"I am in full agreement with you. Maybe you and Ruby will actually be able to drink some of the next batch," Weiss stated.

"I really, really want more," Blake said desperately.

"Don't worry Blakey, there's a whole lot more where that came from," Yang answered with a winning smile.

[AN: I'll probably turn this into a multi-part thing, but not a lot of parts. Expect maybe another three or four parts, depending on how these ideas go and whether I get distracted writing other stuff]


	2. Milking It

Yang couldn't help but be excited for her next session with Weiss, but she couldn't quite pin down the reason why. Most people wouldn't even consider the possibility of being used as a human milk dispenser, let alone be excited by it.

Before Yang could think it further through, Weiss stepped quietly into the dorm room.

"We aren't going to be interrupted, are we?" Weiss asked as she slipped in.

"Nah, Blake promised to keep Ruby distracted. I kinda owe her a favour now, but I'm sure it'll be fine," Yang responded, idly stretching as much as she could on Weiss's bottom bunk. Weiss nodded and moved towards her bed, retrieving a decently sized box from beneath it. "Ooh, someone's prepared."

"Blake helped make them, since we can't exactly go out and buy them," Weiss explained, opening the boxing and pulling out a pair of suction cups attached to pumps and tubes. "Do you have your formula?" Yang held up the vial of neon liquid.

"It's starting to run a little low, gonna have to make more after this."

"I look forward to helping you," Weiss said with a subtle smile.

"Speaking of helping, I was… kinda hoping for a more 'hands-on' approach," Yang purred as she shot a wink at Weiss. Weiss's cheeks went faintly redder as Weiss stammered for a response. "It's okay, Weiss, if you're not ready…"

"I thought you'd never ask," Weiss blurted, before slapping a hand over her betraying mouth. Yang's smile turned into a smug smirk.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you wanted to hand-milk me earlier?" Yang breathed, leaning well in to Weiss's personal space.

"Tell anyone and we'll never do this again," Weiss warned, pointing a threatening finger at Yang. Yang leant back and put her hands up defensively.

"Alright, I hear you," Yang drawled. She then began undoing her jacket. "I hope you have something to save my milk in for later." Weiss responded by dragging a small metal bucket from under the bed and looking Yang right in the eyes, offering an unspoken answer. Yang quickly ditched her jacket, soon followed by her tube top and bra, leaving her topless in front of Weiss. The cooler weather of late was making itself known, perking up Yang's little pink buds.

"Shall we?" Weiss offered. Yang nodded, poured out the last capful of liquid into the cap and swallowed it down in one go. Moments later, Yang's nipples grew wider and more erect while slowly fading from pink to a dark brown. At the same time, Yang's breasts began to grow in every direction, filling out into an impressive heavy bosom. Yang cupped her breasts as they grew, her and Weiss watching as they slowly but surely filled her hands and began to spill over the sides. Yang leant forward, aided by the weight of her chest, and aimed her swollen nipples at the bucket.

"Ready to take over?" Yang asked in a breathy, wavering voice, shaking a little in excitement. Weiss reached into her box and pulled out a shiny plastic bullet vibrator.

"I think you'll want this," Weiss said with a smirk. Yang looked at it with a strange mix of manic glee and sheer lust. While Weiss guided it between Yang's legs, Yang was more than happy to drop her shorts and panties, giving Weiss easy access. Even just having the inert vibrator between Yang's soaked folds pulled a low moan from her lips, turning it on just raised the pitch and volume by several orders of magnitude, easily drowning out the vibrator's buzz.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Yang panted, locking her lusty eyes with Weiss's. Weiss slowly reached over, gently caressing Yang's heavy breasts, and began to give them a thorough massaging. Milk flowed in fast, regular spurts from Yang's swollen nipples. Yang's eyes began to roll back in her head from the sheer pleasure of it all. She shivered with delight as she leant in towards Weiss's surprisingly skilful hands, which Weiss took as a sign that she needed to pick up the pace. She massaged faster, pumping out more and more milk into the filling bucket. It wasn't long before Yang's moans reached an almost deafening crescendo as she doubled over in orgasm, feeling it in every fibre of her body, almost numbing her afterwards. Mercifully, Weiss switched the vibrator off after the incredible orgasm. Yang had ended up so sensitive that even Weiss's deliberate and delicate efforts to remove the vibrator made Yang let out moans and gasps that were impossible to hold back. Then, the room went silent, save the spurts of milk splashing into the bucket as Weiss worked on milking Yang at a much gentler pace, as well as Yang's satisfied humming.

"That wasn't too much, was it?" Weiss asked with both curiosity and concern for Yang.

"Gotta be honest, it was close," Yang said in an out of breath voice. "Might need a little extra recovery time before my thing with Blake."

"Well, it's good to know that there are other incentives for you doing this than just providing the team with free milk," Weiss commented. Yang's bosom finally shrunk back to its normal size and ran dry.

"Hey, I really did want to do this to help the team, the fact that it turns us on like crazy is just a nice bonus," Yang defended.

"What do you mean, 'us'?" an indignant-sounding Weiss asked.

"C'mon, you're totally into this. Maybe not as much as Blake and me, but people that aren't in to stuff don't bring vibrators with them when they do it," Yang insisted.

"Well... I suppose…" Weiss stuttered.

"If you wanna, feel free to show up to me and Blake's next session," Yang offered.

"Tempting, but that sounded like it was going to be a private affair," Weiss said, before changing to a smoother, more collected tone. "Either way, you need to go clean yourself up."

"Lemme nap until I can feel my legs again," Yang murmured, lowering herself down to the bed. Before Weiss could answer, Yang was out like a light, if lights had very explicit dreams.


	3. And Now Blake Provides

It was a wonderful day out in the Emerald Forest, the sun was shining, a cool but not cold breeze was blowing, and there was very little Grimm activity. All of that made Blake and Yang's walk through the outskirts of the forest more of a leisurely stroll than most trips to the forest.

"Hey, so, I love nature walks as much as the next girl, but why did you want to drag me out here with you?" Yang asked as she shouldered her rucksack after it started slipping yet again.

"I guess we're far enough in to talk," Blake said, leading the pair into a decently sized clearing. She turned and looked Yang in the eyes. "I need you to promise not to tell anyone about any of this, okay?"

"Yeesh, you and Weiss have been real serious about this. Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone, but what am I not telling them?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. Blake paused, blushing slightly and letting her eyes drift away from Yang's.

"I… I wanted to… do what you do," Blake said, barely loud enough for Yang to hear. Yang's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You want to try lactating?" Yang nearly spluttered.

"I do, but I want you here with me," Blake responded, regaining some of her nerve.

"I mean, if you do everything right, you could do it yourself easy. I've been doing that for a while now," Yang explained.

"I know, but I don't want to just do it like that. I want more." Lust began seeping into Blake's voice and gaze.

"Alright, I'll help you. Wouldn't mind a break from it anyway," Yang shrugged as she dug in to her bag to retrieve the vial. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"You have my spare clothes?" Blake asked as she snatched up the vial. Yang nodded in affirmation. A lecherous grin overtook Blake's face as she quickly opened the vial and gulped down almost a mouthful of the liquid.

"That's a lot of formula, Blake," Yang warned.

"Good," Blake growled as her knees began to shake and her grip on the vial tightened. She let out a loud moan as her knees gave out from beneath her and she dropped to the grassy earth. Her breasts started pumping up very quickly, doubling in size in mere seconds. Her trembling hands gravitated towards her growing chest and the world around her began to blur for her as her growth became all that mattered. Not even her bra's hook snapping and dropping on to her lap shook her from her pleasured haze. Her breasts grew larger and rounder, straining at her top. Soon, they filled out so much that the button on her vest popped undone. Blake shrugged her open vest off and began fondling her nearly free breasts through her white top. As the top began to ride up and leave less and less to the imagination, Blake crawled over to Yang and hugged one of her legs, arms around a thigh and head resting right next to her crotch.

"You okay there, Blake?" Yang asked in a wavering voice. Blake took a long, hard whiff and then looked up at Yang, a devilish grin on her face.

"You're enjoying this too, aren't you?" Blake purred. Before Yang could answer, a tearing could be heard. Blake looked down and saw a growing hole in her top revealing more and more of her cleavage. Before long the tear extended all the way to the hem, through which her slipped out and bounced against her chest. Blake finished off the shirt, tearing up to the collar and throwing the remains aside. Her hefty pale breasts, each adorned with large darkened nipples, hung low on her chest as they kept on growing.

"Oh, Yang, why didn't you tell me this felt so good?" Blake asked in a state of near ecstasy, dropping back down to her elbows and knees.

"Pretty sure I said exactly that," Yang responded, a little unsure of herself due to current events being more than a little distracting. "So, like, are you in heat or something?"

"Oh no, that's not real," Blake breathed as she kneaded her plump breasts. "I'm just hornier than I've ever been in my life."

"I think I can help with that," Yang said, letting out her own less-than-pure grin as she removed everything below her belt. She dug into her bag and put on the strap-on she brought with her. She then went for Blake's little white shorts. Blake seemed like she was in her own little world of pleasure and massive breasts, completely ignoring Yang undressing her. The immense wave of pleasure from Yang's strap-on entering her soaked core from behind brought her back down to Remnant.

"Gah, Yang," Blake called out, before slipping into a stream of breathy gibberish.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that," Yang whispered into Blake's ear as she slid her hands across Blake's body and onto Blake's engorged breasts, which had just grown big enough to rest on the ground. Yang gave Blake's breasts each a quick squeeze, letting out a small spray of milk from Blake's swollen nipples and a loud moan from Blake's lips. "Ooh, your tits are getting pretty big and full," Yang teased as she massaged Blake's breasts. "Mind taking over for a bit? I'll make it worth your while," Yang asked, a sing-song sort of tone sneaking into her flirtatious teasing. Blake immediately began needing her pillowy breasts, spraying milk all over the ground in front of her and letting out loud moans, almost screams, of pleasure. Yang took the opportunity to run her hands up Blake's supple body and clasp tightly around Blake's hips. With a firm grip, she pulled Blake back as she thrust her strap-on deep into Blake's dripping core. She kept thrusting hard and fast, making Blake's breasts wobble like jelly as Blake let out one orgasmic scream after another. Blake's movements began to slow as she found a position that let milk pour from her breasts at a steady stream to lighten her load and be a constant source of pleasure while Yang took her from behind.

After an uncountable number of orgasms, at least, uncountable for Blake, Blake had finally milked herself dry, bringing her chest back to its normal size and leaving her in a puddle of her own milk. Yang, panting from exertion, slowed her thrusts to a stop and slowly slipped out of Blake's core, bringing the last few shuddering moans out past Blake's lips.

"Oh Yang, that was incredible," Blake breathed, rolling over on to her back to get a look at Yang.

"Happy to help," Yang chirped, having caught her breath as she began to clean and put away the strap-on and put the rest of her clothes back on.

"I owe you," Blake added, giving Yang a moment's pause.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that," Yang deflected, but Blake immediately responded.

"Don't be like that, I want to repay you," Blake said, eyeing Yang with the closest someone like Blake could come to puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe another time. First, we gotta get back and cleaned up."

"Oh there will be another time," Blake purred, letting her mind wander to all of the things she could do with Yang to pay her back, before one deliciously sinful idea lodged itself in her mind. Oh, that idea was just perfect, as long as she could get everything ready, of course.

[So, as you hopefully noticed, this is the part where the title begins to get somewhat inaccurate. Yang's not done yet, but there will be others taking on her role.

Also, since this got asked a few times, Ruby isn't getting properly involved in all of this, she's just gonna enjoy everyone else's hard work and be totally oblivious.]


	4. Getting Weiss on Board

"I'm sorry, you want me to do what?" Weiss asked as she looked at Blake as if she had grown another head.

"I don't see what the problem is. You've seen Yang and I do it, after all," Blake said with a shrug.

"No, no, I am honestly asking what you want to do. You haven't said anything serious, you've just been hinting at it," Weiss clarified, bringing an embarrassed look to Blake's face. "Ruby and Yang aren't here for the weekend, so it's not as if they can hear you."

"I'm more concerned by your possible reaction," Blake admitted, looking away from Weiss.

"Well, if that's the case, perhaps instead of doing whatever you're doing, maybe you could, I don't know, put me in an agreeable mood, if you know what I'm talking about," Weiss suggested, regaining Blake's undivided attention.

"What could I do to put you in a good mood?" Blake asked cautiously.

"Well, there is something I've wanted to do ever since I realised it was possible, and it relied on half of the team being away. I had expected to do this with Yang, but I'm just as happy to work with you on this," Weiss explained.

"So, it's a milking thing?" Blake interrupted.

"To put it simply, yes," Weiss responded. "It may be a little more extreme than anything you've done before." Blake scoffed in response.

"You should've seen what Yang and I did last weekend," Blake said in a smug tone, striking a confident pose.

"Still, I'm sure this will be close. I hope you didn't have any plans this weekend, because this will take a long time." Hearing that sent a shiver down Blake's spine, and not an unwelcome one. Weiss moved over towards the door. "Now, if you'll follow me." Blake obliged and the pair were off down the halls.

"So where are we going?" Blake asked.

"I found some empty dorms, probably meant for visitors. It should be quiet enough that we won't be interrupted," Weiss explained. Before long, the monochromatic pair reached a door that Weiss opened with only a small bit of difficulty.

Inside the room was an incredibly simple pair of devices standing in the middle of the room. One was obviously a restraint, meant more for comfort while keeping someone upright, rather than simply restraining someone. The other was a pair of breast pumps attached to hoses which, in turn, were attached to a tank that was about waist height for Weiss. In addition to the devices was a single bed, much like the ones in Team RWBY's dorm room, with the other three being pushed to the side and out of the way. Other than a touch of stale air, the room seemed perfect to the pair.

"Looks like someone's prepared," Blake said, a hint of admiration tinting her voice.

"The room was Yang's idea, so that we could ensure that Ruby wouldn't have the misfortune of walking in on a milking session." Weiss stepped slowly towards the restraints. "These, however, were my idea. Perfect for keeping someone in position for milking."

"I'm sure the BDSM aspect was an accident," Blake sarcastically drawled.

"Oh dear, I had never noticed," Weiss responded, laying on incredibly thick with her overacting. "Now my pure and innocent lactation fetish is going to be tainted by bondage. Oh, woe is me!" Blake let out a quiet snigger.

"Well, at least you're admitting to it," Blake teased.

"I didn't exactly hide it well, at least, not during the moment," Weiss responded, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"And now you don't have to," Blake said as she sauntered over to the devices and bed. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Just strip for now. I need to get the final pieces ready," Weiss answered as she disappeared into the bathroom. Blake had nothing to do but follow Weiss's orders. She removed her clothes and underwear within moments and stood stark naked in the middle of the room. With noting else to do, Blake's eyes were drawn to her own body, specifically her chest. Her hands cupped her respectable breasts, with Blake thinking about how she didn't want 'respectable', she preferred 'excessive', 'oversized' or 'obscene', among other things. As these thoughts filled her mind, she began absentmindedly massaging her chest, slowly building up just a touch of pleasure. It was even enough for a moan to slip from her lips. She was only brought back to reality by Weiss calling her name.

"Blake, what are you thinking about?" Weiss asked her.

"What you're going to do to me," Blake said in a breathy voice. Weiss sauntered over to her, swaying her hips. She gently gripped Blake's chin and brought it down so that their gazes met.

"Believe me, you're going to love this," Weiss whispered in a teasing tone, before planting a quick peck on Blake's lips. Blake barely even registered Weiss leading her to the bed, making her kneel on the bed and locking up her wrists, leaving her bare breasts on display and easily accessible. The thing that brought Blake's mind back to reality, of all things, was Weiss massaging Blake's breasts. Weiss's hands sunk into Blake's modest chest, giving them a gentle tingle that permeated her breasts and spread just past them, but not too far.

"Ooh, how are you so good at this?" Blake moaned.

"I had a little bit of practice with Yang, helping her recover from milking sessions, or preparing her for them," Weiss explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Speaking of which, are you ready to get started?"

"Yes!" Blake said desperately. With that, Weiss ceased kneading Blake's breasts and reached into a pocket, retrieving a vial of the formula. She undid the cap and rested the vial on Blake's bottom lip.

"Open wide," Weiss said in a playful sort of tone. As Blake followed her orders, Weiss raised the vial and poured the entire contents into Blake's mouth. As Blake swallowed it down, her eyes widened in surprised.

"Was that the whole thing?" Blake asked, half concerned and half excited. An evil grin slipped onto Weiss's face.

"You'll find out soon enough," she whispered into Blake's ear as she looked down at Blake's breasts, now adorned by a pair of nipples that grew darker and more swollen.

Within moments, Blake's breasts began to pump themselves larger, forcing a loud moan from Blake's lips. Her breasts grew at an incredible speed, filling out in every direction and hanging low as the weight of the milk within weighed them down. It took barely a minute for them to grow to the impressive size they were during her session with Yang, larger than basketballs and so very heavy. But they were not done yet. As they kept on growing and growing, Blake kept on moaning almost uncontrollably. Weiss took this time to attach the breast pumps to Blake's engorged breasts, but left them inactive, denying Blake the release she was all but begging for. Blake whimpered as her breasts finally slowed their growth, hanging in heavy teardrop-like shapes that jiggled as Blake's whole body quivered with arousal.

"Weiss," Blake moaned, hiding nothing with her voice. "I need to be milked, please."

"It will be a shame to take those big, beautiful milk tanks from you," Weiss cooed softly. "But it would be so very rude of me to leave you unsatisfied." Weiss retrieved a remote from her jacket pocket and with the press of a button the breast pumps began whirring away. To Blake, it felt far too slow, but it still felt so good that she couldn't help but moan with pleasure. The pleasure built within Blake as her breasts lightened ever so slowly, until a sudden sensation between her legs spiked it.

"W-Weiss, what was that?" Blake said, trying her hardest to sound serious and not like someone who was edging closer and closer to an orgasm.

"I assumed you wanted me to do more than just milk you," Weiss answered with a flirty whisper. That was when Blake recognised the sensation as someone putting a strap-on in her. Weiss's first solid thrust solidified it and brought Blake to a whole new level of arousal and pleasure, distracting her from everything but those intense feelings. Moments later, Blake was shaking in her restraints as she was hit by wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure, each wave more and more powerful as her sensitive breasts were pumped of their milk and as Weiss thrust into her soaking wet core. Eventually the orgasm's powerful pleasure died down enough to bring Blake back to reality, only feeling the relief and relaxation of being milked. A soft kiss on her cheek reminded her that she wasn't the only one in the room, as she looked over to Weiss's softly smiling face.

"Thank you, Weiss," Blake said, barely able to raise her voice above a whisper from exertion. Weiss put a finger to Blake's lips and shushed her.

"Don't talk, you probably strained your voice with all that screaming," Weiss cautioned quietly. Blake's face burned with embarrassment and she quickly looked away from Weiss. "Blake, it's okay, Yang was just as loud when I was with her. Surely you must have heard that when you two were together." Blake shook her head. "I see. So, were you on the receiving end that time?" Blake nodded. "And it was loud, wasn't it?" Blake nodded again. Weiss responded by gently leaning on Blake and rubbing circles on her bare back. "Well, after experiencing something like that, I think I have to agree to whatever you have planned for Yang. How about you explain it once you've rested and dealt with all this milk," Weiss said, gesturing towards the almost half full milk tank. "Speaking of which, I think you've run dry," Weiss added. That was when Blake finally identified the weird sensation around her breasts. Looking down confirmed that her breasts were back to their normal size and weight and her nipples had returned to their normal hue. As Weiss detached the breast pumps and removed Blake's restraints, Blake could feel just how tired she was, especially from how difficult it was to keep her eyes open. Fortunately, she was alert enough to hear what Weiss was saying as she worked on freeing Blake. "It's very fortunate that Team JNPR is willing to take our excess milk, as it would be such a shame to waste something so delicious."

'Maybe I can add something else to my plan,' Blake thought as she gently lowered herself, with Weiss's help, down to the soft bed. As she fell into a slumber, delicious mental images captured her imagination, and further additions to her plan fell into place. She could only hope that this plan would come to fruition.

[AN: That's right, the fic title is getting less and less accurate with every chapter. Still, I can't imagine that that's a bad thing, especially with what we have coming next. I would say 'coming soon', but having a full-time job isn't exactly conducive to writing quickly. I'm sure as heck gonna try to get the final two chapters up soon, before moving on to other stuff, but 'soon' is probably gonna be a while away.]


	5. Someone New

Blake had never been this nervous about going to Team JNPR's room before, and yet here she was, with the regular milk delivery in hand, a vial of the formula in her pocket, and trying her darnedest to work up the courage to knock. She took in a deep breath, stepped up, and knocked. Agonising seconds passed before the door swung open to reveal the excitable little redhead Nora Valkyrie in her pyjamas.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Nora said with anticipation.

"Milk delivery. Is the rest of your team here?" Blake asked, trying to peek over Nora and into the room.

"Nah, Jaune and Pyrrha are training and Ren's off meditating, so yeah, it's just me here. Maybe I can help you," Nora said, leaning on the door frame.

"Maybe. I just wanted to ask something about the milk."

"Oooooh, yeah, the others won't be any good. Ren can't drink milk and Jaune and Pyrrha apparently have to have that milk that's basically just water pretending to be milk, so I'm the only one drinking your milk," Nora explained. Blake nodded in understanding.

"In that case, do you mind if I come in?" Blake said, offering Nora the glass milk bottle.

"That'd be great, I was getting bored on my own and I ran out of homework," Nora replied as she grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it. "Mmm, this is good. Tastes a little different though."

"Oh, you noticed? This bottle came from a… different source," Blake said carefully.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask, what _is_ your source? You hiding a cow in your dorm? Did Weiss buy a farm? Are one of you secretly pregnant and lactating and giving me the spare milk?" Nora asked, rattling off her questions rapidly. Blake paused for a moment, taken aback by Nora's last theory and how close to the truth it was. "Oh, wait, you guys probably wanna keep it a secret, don't ya?"

"We do, but I'm sure you can keep quiet about it," Blake said as she wandered over to one of the beds and sat down, followed shortly by Nora on the opposite bed.

"Not gonna lie, I love that you can trust me, and don't worry, no one's gonna hear anything about this from me," Nora asserted. Blake nodded and rested a hand on the pocket with the vial inside.

"So, that last theory of yours, it was close…" Nora gasped.

"Does that mean I get to be the cool aunt that's not actually related? Wait, that'd be Yang, unless she's the one who's pregnant…"

"No, wait! No one's pregnant!" Blake interrupted loudly. Nora stopped immediately and deflated in a very overdramatic fashion. Then, she straightened up again.

"That's probably a good thing, actually. Having a big belly would make Grimm fighting really hard, I guess," Nora mused. "Wait, then what was I right about? People don't just start lactating for no reason, especially not that much."

"Not naturally, but we have a secret formula that lets us do it," Blake explained, pulling the brightly coloured vial from her pocket, then pointing with it at the bottle Nora held. "That bottle was from me, but the others were Yang's." Nora held her bottle up to her face, scrutinized it for a very long moment, then put it down again.

"Huh, I guess I like breast milk then," Nora said with a nonchalant shrug.

"W-wait, this isn't weird for you?" Blake asked, confusion heavy in her voice.

"Well, one, we're at a school to fight monsters, so our whole life is pretty weird, and two, that's actually super smart, because that's probably way cheaper than buying milk and you don't get in trouble when you and your best friend sneak on to a farm and try to steal milk from the cows, but the old guy running the farm catches you and yells a bunch of swear words at you even though you're, like, twelve," Nora replied, getting faster and faster the further into her story she got. Then, there was a moment of quiet. "So, uh, how does it work?"

"Oh, it's very simple. You drink it, wait a little bit, and then your breasts start growing and you start lactating for a few minutes, and once they're empty you're back to normal," Blake explained as she regained her focus after being sideswiped by Nora's story.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds easy," Nora said casually. "I think I'll try it."

"R-really?" Blake exclaimed.

"Heh, somebody's excited," Nora said smugly. "You as 'excited' as Yang was that one time?" Blake turned crimson and looked away.

"How did you know?" Blake asked with a wavering voice.

"Uh, didn't you hear her? She was super loud, and I was gonna talk to her about it, but that only happened once and I didn't wanna embarrass her so I didn't bring it up," Nora explained. "Now don't go being all embarrassed like that, I was actually kinda jealous. Yang sounded like she was having heaps of fun."

"Can we add that to the list of things you can keep secret?" Blake asked, slowly regaining her composure.

"Oh, totally," Nora assured, before moving over to the bed Blake was sitting on. "So, mind helping me with my first time?" Blake hesitated for a moment, especially with how Nora's cute little smile reminded her of Ruby, but eventually that thought escaped her mind and she was left with the prospect of Nora lactating, and it was a very attractive prospect. Blake carefully opened the vial, poured out a capful of the formula and handed it to Nora, who took it and downed it in one go.

"This is going so much better than I expected," Blake said quietly.

"You're welcome," Nora said with a confident smile, before a look of surprise took her face. The pair both looked down at Nora's chest and they watched as her breasts slowly grew larger and larger. "Oh man, this feels weird," Nora said, tentatively touching a growing breast. Nora's nipples swelled and grew hard under her shirt, creating distinctive outlines that shifted as Nora's breasts grew and her shirt rode up, as more and more needed to be covered up, yet at the same time more and more midriff was revealed.

"You should take that off," Blake warned, pointing to Nora's increasingly tight shirt as it strained to contain the large round mounds.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Nora teased as she folded her arms beneath her growing chest, pushing it up and straining the shirt further.

"No, I mean your shirt will tear if you keep it on," Blake deadpanned. Immediately, the shirt was off and launched across the room.

"Thanks for the warning," the now topless Nora replied as she examined her changed body. She cupped her heavy breasts, or at least tried to, as the pale flesh filled her hands and spilled over, absolutely dwarfing her normal empty breasts. Her eyes almost instinctively shot to the dark brown nipples that stood firm as they adorned her hefty bosom. It was at that moment that Nora felt her chest grow tight and begin to ache. Blake, despite the lusty haze she was trying her hardest to stay out of, noticed the look of confusion and slight pain on Nora's face and moved in closer.

"Don't worry, I'll help," Blake reassured, before leaning in and latching on to one of Nora's swollen nipples, suckling for a few seconds before switching nipples. As the milk flowed from Nora's teats, Nora could barely stifle a moan as she squirmed where she sat. When Blake finished suckling, Nora's breasts were still undoubtedly bloated and laden with milk, but they had stopped and there was no immediate risk of leakage. Blake leaned back and tried to at least look like her normal composed self. "How are you feeling?" Blake asked softly.

"Uh, really horny, to be honest," Nora admitted. "Do you mind if I keep these for a bit? I wanna feel what really big boobs are like. Not that mine were small, it's just that these are really, really big."

"I don't know why you're asking me, but…"

"I'm asking because you're looking pretty thirsty, and in more than one way," Nora cockily interrupted. Blake tried to look indignant, but she couldn't help but admit to herself that Nora was right. "Now, do you mind helping a girl out?" Nora asked in a way that was less asking and more offering. Immediately, Blake reacted, reaching out and grabbing Nora's shorts, yanking them down and pulling them off, completely stripping Nora of her remaining clothes. Then, she spread Nora's strong legs and moved between them, burying her face and lapping at Nora's damp core, pulling a gasp and a moan from Nora's lips. Nora tensed up slightly, bringing her legs in enough to put a little bit of pressure on Blake's head, enough for Blake to appreciate the quality of the legs she was happily trapped between. One of Nora's hands rested on top of Blake's head as Blake worked at pleasuring Nora, while the other gently massaged a full, heavy breast. It didn't take long for pressure and pleasure to build up in the bloated breast, and Nora quickly realised what was about to happen, even with Blake's distraction. As a white bead began to form on Nora's nipple, Nora leant down and brought the nipple to her mouth, locking her lips around it and beginning to suckle. The sweet taste of her own milk, combined with the relief of pressure and the building of pleasure in multiple places meant that Nora simply couldn't help but let out moans muffled by her own breast, with the vibrations from those moans only making it feel better and better. Before too long, Nora had reached her limit. She fell back on to the bed and unlatched from her nipple, spilling a small dribble of milk onto herself as orgasmic moans poured from her lips. Blake's tongue kept working through Nora's orgasm, drawing it out longer and longer and building it higher and higher. Nora's back arched as she reached the apex of her orgasm, before she flopped back down onto the bed and her moans became breathy and quiet. Picking up on Nora's cue, mostly Nora's legs going from nearly vice-like around Blake's head to fully relaxed, Blake extracted herself from between Nora's legs and crawled up onto the bed, next to the nude redhead.

"So, how was that?" Blake purred, almost caressing Nora.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever," Nora panted, as she turned her head and bumped noses with Blake, setting off a small giggling fit for the excitable Nora.

"Glad I could help," Blake said softly and sincerely. "I hope you don't mind, but…" she added as she began to make a move towards Nora's bare breasts.

"You only get one titty, I want the other," Nora replied, scooping up one breast to offer to Blake and the other to bring back to her lips. The pair slipped into a blissful state as the pair enjoyed Nora's milk, both moaning from the pleasure of the experience, Nora moaning more and louder than Blake. Before long, Nora had been milked dry, mostly due to Blake's enthusiastic drinking, and the pair lay next to each other on the bed, catching their breath as they almost instinctively embraced.

"Thanks for doing this with me," Blake whispered into Nora's ear.

"Thanks for showing me all of this," Nora responded. "Although, I think I'm showing a little more than you are." The pair laughed quietly together as they hugged each other closely.

"If you enjoyed this, maybe you would be interested in a surprise I have planned for Yang," Blake suggested. "It's just a small thing to thank her for getting us into this, and for all the milk she's made for us."

"Aw, that's super nice of you," Nora said sweetly. "Count me in, partly for all that stuff you mentioned, but also because she's really nice."

"That seemed too obvious to mention," Blake explained. "Now, about what I have planned…"

[That's right, we got Nora for this chapter. Hope I wrote her right, since she's one of my faves. Anyway, final chapter (excluding any random extra chapters) coming soon, and it might actually be soon considering how quickly I wrote this one. See you next time!]


	6. All Are Provided For

With nothing to go on but a message from Blake, Yang stood outside the door to what she had dubbed 'the milking room', the name being very much to Weiss's disapproval. Yang was leaning, ear to the door, trying to listen out for what Blake's promised surprise was. Unfortunately, all was silent, with only the ambiance of Beacon Academy reaching Yang's ears. With a shrug and a quick move to unlock the door Yang entered the room.

Immediately, Yang spotted Blake, clad in a skimpy black bikini as she lay on the bed. Much to Yang's surprise, as if Blake in her swimwear wasn't surprising enough, Blake's state of undress wasn't due to a rapidly growing bosom, as Blake looked the same as she ever did. As Yang gawked at Blake, Blake let out a low chuckle.

"Hello to you too, Yang," Blake said, her flirty undertones almost too obvious to be undertones.

"Oh, uh, hi there," Yang stammered, taking her time to get her thoughts back under control. "Nice outfit."

"Bought it specifically for this little surprise," Blake said confidently.

"I'm liking this surprise already."

"Well, I hope you're ready to see more surprises," Blake replied as she gently got up and off the bed and sauntered over towards Yang. As she stepped well into Yang's personal space, Blake gently stroked one of Yang's warm cheeks as she placed her lips on Yang's for a long, soft kiss. When the two eventually broke for air, Blake moved her hand to Yang's chin, holding it in such a way that her hand's presence could only barely be noticed, but it was enough to lead a very willing Yang to the bathroom's door.

When the pair opened the door, they were treated to the sight of Weiss and Nora sitting on the edge of the bathtub, locked in an intimate embrace, with Nora looking like she was almost literally breathless. The pair were also in rather revealing attire, with Weiss in a marginally less skimpy white bikini that had a touch of frills around the edges and Nora in a bright pink sports bra and snug grey shorts that were almost too short to be called shorts. After a moment of softly gazing into each other's eyes, Blake faked clearing her throat loud enough to bring them out of their own world and get their attention.

"Oh, sorry Blake, I was just warming up with Nora. I hope you don't mind," Weiss said in a voice that balanced playful flirting and light bragging.

"I didn't mind," Nora said slowly, still a little dazed.

"See Yang, they're so excited to reward you that they couldn't wait for us," Blake said, practically purring with excitement. "Now, how about you take those clothes off so we can get started." Within moments, Yang had eagerly, if somewhat clumsily, stripped herself completely naked, much to the admiration of the other girls in the room.

"Woo! Lookin' good, Yang!" Nora cheered as Weiss quietly enjoyed the view.

"Now, if you could get in the tub, we'll get started," Blake continued, gently nudging Yang towards the tub.

"Oh, I think I know where this is going," Yang said with a confident grin, willingly following Blake's commands. As she laid down in the empty tub, making sure to keep her long golden locks out of the tub, the other three girls lined up along the side of the tub and kneeled. As they all got into position, Blake reached around the side of the bath and retrieved a vial rack containing six vials of the group's favourite formula. As the other two girls grabbed two vials each, all three of them got into position, breasts resting on the edge of the bath and looks of excitement and nervousness taking over their faces.

"I'm beginning to think that we should have practiced this earlier," Weiss commented as she took deep breaths to ready herself. "Or at least I should have practiced."

"Don't worry, the formula will do all the hard work," Blake responded, before raising her vial. "You two ready?"

"Yeah!" said Nora, excited as ever.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Weiss added, trying to keep up a brave façade. On cue, the three girls lifted their vials to their lips and drained the contents in one go, some faster than others. It didn't take long for the formula to take effect, and soon the three girls' chests were steadily growing and filling out. Within seconds they were beginning to outgrow their tops, their growing breasts spilling out everywhere they could. Blake's string bikini gave out first, undoing itself and simply resting on top of her breasts as they grew fuller and the dark, swollen nipples began to reveal themselves. Weiss's, surprisingly enough, was the second to go, but not simply due to growth. Feeling the strain of the increasingly tight bikini top on her breasts growing too strong and hearing the seams of the top begin to tear, Weiss whipped it off and tossed it aside.

"Weiss, that's not how you do it," Yang teased.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to ruin a perfectly good piece of swimwear," Weiss said, trying to sound indignant. While she certainly succeeded in it, she was quickly undermined by Yang gently caressing Weiss's growing breasts, pulling a whisper of a moan from Weiss's lips.

"It's good to hear you're enjoying this," Blake said in a tone far too innocent for the current situation.

"Sh-shut up, it's not my fault there's some sort of aphrodisiac in that thing," Weiss said, growing increasingly red from embarrassment.

"Wait, what?" Nora exclaimed, before stifling a small moan of her own as her sports bra began to ride up and reveal her darkened areolas.

"Y'know, I really should've expected that," Yang commented. "I guess I was enjoying the mind-blowing sex too much to question why I was getting so horny when I lactated."

"Seriously? I thought you just had a fetish for this sort of thing," Weiss asked, readjusting her kneeling position to see Yang over her growing breasts.

"I mean, I probably do now. Seeing this is making me horny as hell," Yang replied, gesturing at the line of milk-laden bosoms that filled her vision. The conversation was interrupted by another of Nora's moans as her bra finally slipped past the erect and swollen nipple and stopped being able to help her maintain decency. "Like that, that is a nice view," Yang added.

"Glad you like it," Nora said, getting into an awkward sort of a crouch that put her head above her breasts. After another minute or so, the three girls' chests had filled out entirely, getting to the point where they were well and truly spilling into the tub and the girls could stand comfortably as their breasts hung low enough to rest on the side of the bath. That was when the three of them began to feel a tension in their chest.

"Uh, Blake, what's happening?" Weiss asked nervously, trying to look around at her now massive breasts and figure it out for herself.

"You're about to start leaking," Blake explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, uh, well, does it hurt?" Weiss asked, now more curious than nervous.

"Oh no, it feels incredible," Blake said, almost slipping into a rapturous moan.

"Yeah, you were a big fan of it last time," Yang added, calling out from behind the wall of massive mammaries. Before Yang could bring up more of her and Blake's sexual exploits, a long and steady spray of milk hit her face and chest as Blake let out a loud moan. Just as Nora and Weiss were about to comment on Blake's predicament, the two of them let out their own moans as their breasts began to leak, Weiss pumping out regular spurts of milk while Nora's milk escaped in a constant trickle.

"H-how is th-this happening?" Weiss moaned. "I-I-I'm not even touching them."

"The milk has to go somewhere," Blake answered, fighting through a moan before letting it out long and loud.

"Y'know, this stuff is actually pretty warm," Yang commented, as she sat in the slowly filling tub. At that point, it was deep enough to cover her hands. For Yang, it was rising too slowly for her taste. That was when she took matters into her own hands, somewhat literally, by reaching up at the nearest pair of dark nipples and manipulating them. Another loud and high-pitched moan made it clear that they belonged to Weiss, not that Yang noticed until then. As Yang milked Weiss' swollen teats, Weiss could feel the pleasure and relief building within her, spreading from her nipples and down to her core. She began to shake and pant as her moans became more and more desperate, making her massive breast wobble like jelly. Within moments, Weiss was on her knees muffling her orgasmic moan with her cleavage.

When Weiss' mind stopped swimming and she regained her focus, she immediately heard Nora deep into her own moans of pleasure. She opened her eyes and realised three things. Firstly, her own breasts had deflated back to a more reasonable size, even if it was still much larger than Yang's and absolutely dwarfed her unenhanced bosom. Secondly, she noticed that Nora was receiving a very similar treatment to what Weiss had just enjoyed. And finally, she, somewhat embarrassingly, noticed that in her orgasmic haze she completely blacked out while Blake was being milked. At least, that was what Weiss assumed was the reason for Blake's dopey grin as she knelt next to her with a slightly less outrageously oversized chest. Weiss' deductions were interrupted by Nora letting out one loud last moan as she shuddered into an orgasm, pumping out massive amounts of milk and slowly but surely deflating back to a large but not ludicrous size. As Nora's milk slowed to a trickled and stopped, the milk in the bathtub had reached Yang's chest, covering and uncovering Yang's pink nipples as she breathed.

"Water's fine, ladies! Jump in!" Yang cheered. The three young ladies outside the tub, in a moment of unspoken agreement, removed the last of their clothing, peeling the soaked fabric from their bodies and baring it all for each other. Then, some slower and less steadily than others, the three of them climbed into the tub to join Yang in the warm milk. All four of them felt a soft warmth within themselves as they held each other closely, partly from the other warm bodies surrounding them and partly from the contentedness and love they felt for each other. Almost instinctually, the girls manoeuvred themselves to make delivering soft and gentle kisses to each other easier. They stayed until the creamy milk went cool, but it didn't matter to them, as they were providing for each other and the others provided for them.

[Alrighty then, that's it for this story. Might add more if there's anything I can come up with, but that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it, don't be afraid to tell me if you did or didn't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got more weird stuff to write.]


End file.
